


Snowfall

by HonestScribe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Poetry, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Short, Winter, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestScribe/pseuds/HonestScribe
Summary: A brief poem inspired by the Winter Soldier's/Bucky Barnes' quest to piece his life together between The Winter Soldier and Civil War.You guys get it one day ahead of my blog readers since I've been so bad at updating my longer stuff lately. (So sorry!)
Kudos: 2





	Snowfall

Every detail is painfully sharp.  
Tree branches like knives,  
Light like crystal daggers.  
But memory—  
Memory is dull  
Like winter snow.  
Take a step, it’s changed.  
We cannot regain what was yesterday’s.  
Footprints leading who knows where.


End file.
